Unacceptable
by Ninja-edit
Summary: Dalam hidup ini ada banyak hal yang tak dapat dimengerti hanya dengan logika. Rasa cinta yang terlalu pekat namun tak dapat kau ungkapkan adalah sesuatu yang akan membuatmu mati rasa dan lupa cara bercinta. Shounen-ai. OriMura. MuraUkyou. Angst.


**Judul:** Unacceptable

**Fandom:** Yami no Matsuei

**Disclaimer:** Matsushita Yoko

**Genre:** Angst

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** OriMura, MuraUkyou

**Dedicated to:** Lady Bellatrix

**WARNING:** Unrequited love, Yaoi, OOC-ness, semi-AU

**NOTE:** B-day fic untuk Lady Bellatrix, sesuai rikuesnya, OriMura. Maap fic-nya telat, Happy Belated Bday~ ^^

Erm.. kali ini saya coba gaya menulis yang baru, didukung oleh kondisi emo saya belakangan ini. Semoga cukup menghibur..

.

* * *

**Unacceptable**

**

* * *

**

.

"Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?"

"Aku sedang mengenang masa lalu."

"Kenangan seperti apa?"

.

.

.

* * *

Jika dalam hidup ini ada yang namanya belenggu aturan, Oriya-lah yang paling mengerti makna di balik kata-kata itu.

Dilahirkan dalam keluarga besar Mibu yang turun temurun mewarisi Kokakurou, sebuah restoran mewah bergaya tradisional—yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah rumah geisha di malam hari—banyak sekali aturan yang diberlakukan padanya. Sederetan hal mengenai hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh ia lakukan. Hal-hal yang harus dan pantang ia lakukan.

Nama Mibu yang disandangnya telah membelenggunya dengan tata krama keluarga yang secara turun temurun diturunkan. Namun dibesarkan di lingkungan yang ketat dan tradisional, bukan pula berarti membuatnya lantas memiliki pikiran kolot layaknya keluarga tradisionalnya itu.

Jika dirangkai dalam satu kalimat, Oriya tidak membenci keluarganya, tak pula menyukainya. Ia hanya menapaki jalan kehidupan yang telah dipersiapkan baginya. Takdir yang harus dilaluinya, yang telah ditetapkan baginya dari semenjak kelahirannya ke muka bumi. Darah yang diwarisinya sebagai penerus keluarga Mibu telah membelenggunya jauh sebelum ia muncul ke dunia, dari rahim ibunya sekalipun.

Pemahamannya telah sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa di dunia ini ada hal yang boleh dilakukan dan tidak. Ia tahu benar, dan tak pernah sekalipun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari garis-garis batas tersebut.

Karena itulah, tak peduli seberapa bengal sikapnya dari luar, tak peduli seberapa acuh tak acuhnya ia di permukaan, jauh di lubuk hatinya Oriya selalu menyadari garis ilusi yang membatasi setiap gerak-geriknya.

Di dunia ini ada hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan.

Itulah satu-satunya aturan paling dasar sekaligus tertinggi dalam adat istiadat keluarga Mibu yang telah berlangsung selama ribuan tahun lamanya.

Dan di balik kesadarannya itu, yang dapat ia lakukan adalah menikmati hidupnya saat ini dengan caranya sendiri—selama ia tak melangkahkan kakinya melewati garis batas dirinya.

.

.

.

"Oriya."

Hanya dengan satu kata yang terucap, Oriya rasakan dirinya seolah jatuh ke dalam pesona pekat yang menyesatkan.

"Aku mau pakai atap gedung sekolah. Berjagalah," suara tenang itu kembali mengalun di antara desiran angin.

Oriya tak menyahut. Menatap sang pemilik suara tanpa berkata-kata.

"Seperti biasa," tambah sosok berambut platina di hadapannya itu dengan ringan.

Lengkungan tipis tersirat di wajah Oriya, "Tentu. Tentu saja."

Dalam detik berikutnya, yang mengisi kesenyapan adalah suara desahan dan erangan di udara.

.

.

Oriya menghela napas, mengurut bagian belakang punggungnya sejenak. Punggungnya yang tersandar pada pintu besi kelabu terasa dingin. Samar dapat ia tangkap suara-suara di balik pintu.

"Oriya?" sebuah suara lain tiba-tiba saja menyeruak dan menghenyakkan pikirannya. "Sedang apa kau di situ?"

Oriya lekas mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari lantai keramik di bawah kakinya, menatap sumber suara.

Seorang anak laki-laki lain, tengah berdiri di sana dengan tatapan heran. Oriya ingat betul bahwa anak bertubuh pendek itu teman sekelasnya.

"Ah? Sedang berpikir," jawab Oriya santai.

"Berpikir?" tampak lipatan mengerut di kening sang anak laki-laki asing.

"Berpikir."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan di tempat seperti itu?"

Oriya menarik sudut bibirnya dan menyahut dengan riang, "Tentang betapa dinginnya pintu besi atap gedung sekolah ini."

Anak laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di bawah anak tangga itu mengerjapkan mata, tak menyembunyikan kebingungannya.

Namun ia tak berkata-kata lagi.

.

**x.X.x**

**.**

"Sangat membosankan."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, sangat."

"Kalau begitu kenapa terus kau lakukan lagi dan lagi?"

"Karena akan jauh lebih membosankan kalau tidak kulakukan."

Kilatan cahaya berkelebat dari sepasang pecahan platina.

Oriya tak berkata-kata lagi.

.

.

**x.X.x**

**.**

"Oriya."

"Hm?"

"Aku mau pakai atap gedung sekolah. Jagalah di luar."

"Seperti biasa, tentu saja," Oriya menyahut dengan senyuman.

.

**x.X.x**

**.**

Asap rokok yang terkepul dari mulutnya, teruraikan oleh angin yang berhembus melalui celah pintu besi kelabu di belakang tubuhnya.

"Oriya, lagi?"

Oriya tersenyum, "Ya."

"Sedang apa kali ini?"

"Aku sedang berpikir."

Anak laki-laki asing itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan kali ini?"

"Tentang kenihilan yang ada di atas sini. Di sini tidak apa-apa."

"Eh?"

"Hanya angin dingin yang bertiup kencang."

.

**x.X.x**

**.**

"Oriya—"

"Seperti biasa, tentu saja."

.

**x.X.x**

**.**

"Oriya—"

"Tentu saja."

"…Aku belum berkata apapun."

Oriya mengangkat bahunya sedikit, "Perlukah kutanyakan? Aku sudah tahu apa yang hendak kau katakan."

"Tidur denganku."

"Eh?"

.

**x.X.x**

**.**

Suara kerutan seragam kemeja putih yang mengalasi kedua insan, berpadu dengan erangan dan rintihan pelan menciptakan simfoni dalam ruang senyap.

Dengan satu hentakan tajam, perasaan menggelitik di dada Oriya menjalar semakin lebar, ke setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Helaian rambut platina terurai lembut di atas blazer hitam yang teronggok kaku di atas lantai, membingkai wajah dengan garis muka sempurna di bawah tubuhnya.

Dunia di sekeliling Oriya adalah cahaya platina yang memabukkan. Menyeretnya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang seolah tidak nyata.

Dadanya terasa panas oleh gejolak rasa yang tak terbendung, bersamaan dengan degupan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat di luar kendalinya.

Namun punggungnya terasa dingin.

Angin berhembus kencang.

Tidak ada apa-apa di tempat itu.

.

**x.X.x**

**.**

"Oriya, kan?"

"Ah, hai," Oriya menolehkan kepalanya ketika dirasakannya seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kemarin aku ke atap gedung sekolah lagi."

"Kau senang sekali ke sana?" Oriya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak ada di sana."

Oriya terhenti dari langkahnya. Menatap lawan bicaranya yang kini tengah menatapnya lurus-lurus di sampingnya.

"Aku…berpikir tentang sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Dunia di balik pintu besi itu adalah ruang hampa yang kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana selain angin dingin yang menggerogoti jantungku perlahan namun pasti."

Anak laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Kalau begitu, kenapa terus saja pergi ke sana setiap istirahat sekolah?"

Segaris senyum samar terpatri di wajah Oriya, sebelum ia melenggang pergi tanpa menyahut.

.

**x.X.x**

**.**

"Oriya…"

"Mau ke atap lagi?" timpal Oriya dengan nada canda.

"Aku jatuh cinta—"

"Eh?"

"—dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki senyuman paling manis."

.

**x.X.x**

**.  
**

"Lho, Oriya?"

"Hai."

"Kupikir kamu tidak akan kemari lagi? Dalam sebulan belakangan ini tidak pernah satu kalipun aku melihatmu duduk bersandar di pintu atap gedung sekolah itu…?"

"Hm…aku sedang berpikir."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ternyata pintu besi yang dingin ini adalah isyarat bagiku. Bahwa dunia di balik sana bukanlah tempat bagiku. Tempat aku duduk saat ini adalah garis batas terujung yang masih boleh kuhinggapi."

"Begitu?"

"Begitu."

.

**x.X.x**

**.  
**

**.**

"Oriya," pemilik sepasang pecahan platina itu mengulurkan sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah kado berbentuk kubus seukuran kepalan tangan, bersampul merah mengkilat.

"…Ya?"

"Ini hadiah White Day untuk Ukyou. Dia membuatkanku cokelat Valentine bulan lalu, jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya membelikannya sesuatu. Sekotak marshmallow buah. Menurutmu dia akan suka?"

"Entahlah."

"Hei, berikan pendapatmu. Tsk."

"Karena kau tidak pernah peduli pada Valentine, White Day, atau hari bersejarah lainnya selama ini, kurasa hadiah apapun darimu pasti akan membuatnya terkejut."

"Hm…" bola mata platina itu berkilat, "itu karena selama ini tidak ada gadis yang kusukai, makanya aku tak pernah peduli pada hal-hal semacam itu sebelumnya. Ah, satu hal lagi, yang kau sebutkan itu bukan hari bersejarah, itu hari-hari romantis untuk pasangan-pasangan."

"White day, ya? Aku akan belikan ketan untuk pacarku," timpal Oriya, tak mengacuhkan ucapan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ketan? Ketan… Ketan?"

"Aku mau makan ketan bakar." (1)

"Eh..?"

.

**x.X.x**

**.  
**

"Oriya, lihat, langitnya cerah. Biru sekali, banyak awan juga. Putih dan lembut, seperti marshmallow!"

Oriya menatap angkasa yang terbentang di atas kepalanya. Tubuhnya yang terlentang, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus kencang menerpa sekujur tubuhnya.

"Di sini anginnya kencang, betul katamu," sosok asing di sampingnya kembali berujar. Mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya dan membiarkan angin menggauli tubuh telanjangnya yang terbaring di atas lantai beralaskan kemeja seragam.

"Sampai-sampai tubuhku terasa remuk," komentar Oriya pelan.

"Tapi kamu suka sekali berdiam di depan pintu masuk atap ini," sosok itu tersenyum simpul.

Oriya bergumam sebentar sebelum menyahut, "Kau juga senang sekali memergokiku sedang duduk di sana."

Laki-laki di sampingnya itu mengembangkan senyum lebar dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh atletis Oriya, merapat untuk menemukan kehangatan. "Karena aku tahu kamu selalu ke sana setiap istirahat siang."

"Sudah kuduga," Oriya terkekeh.

.

**x.X.x**

**.  
**

"Apa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya!"

Oriya mengangkat bahunya, "Aku cuma mau senang-senang. Tidak berbeda denganmu sebelum bertemu Ukyou-chan."

"Yang kutiduri itu semua anak perempuan," pemilik sepasang platina itu mendesis dan merapatkan giginya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau laki-laki?" Oriya menopang dagunya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela ruang kelas.

"Apa kau homoseksual?"

"Ng? Ah, tapi aku juga suka dada perempuan. Bisa kau bilang aku biseksual, mungkin?" Oriya mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa karena itu kau bersedia meniduriku?"

"Karena kau mengajak," Oriya melirik pada sahabat karibnya itu dengan sudut matanya. "Karena kau bilang kau penasaran."

"…"

"Rupanya rasa penasaranmu bertahan selama satu bulan. Aku jadi ketagihan," Oriya tertawa kecil. "Jangan cemas, pacarku ini bukan orang yang asal kupilih saja di kantin sekolah sepertimu memilih pasangan dulu. Aku sudah kenal orang ini dari semenjak kau berkutat dengan hobimu itu."

"…Oh."

.

**x.X.x**

**.  
**

"Oriya…"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Oriya tersenyum sedikit, "Aku sedang berpikir bahwa tempat ini tak sedikitpun berubah semenjak tahun lalu. Tidak sedikitpun."

Dingin. Dan berangin kencang.

.

**x.X.x**

**.  
**

"Oriya-kun."

Oriya terhenti dari langkahnya, memutar lehernya dan mendapati sesosok gadis berambut sebahu, tengah menatapnya lurus dengan sepasang bola mata yang besar.

"Ah… Ukyou-chan. Muraki sedang dipanggil ke ruang guru. Ada pesan?" Oriya tersenyum.

Gadis berparas manis yang dipanggil Ukyou itu mengangguk cepat, "Aku buatkan bekal makan siang untuknya seperti biasa, tapi hari ini ada rapat kelas yang harus kuhadiri. Jadi…aku…tidak bisa menemani Kazu-kun makan siang seperti biasa," ujarnya dengan nada menyesal seraya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Aku mengerti. Akan kuberikan bekal buatanmu padanya," Oriya menepuk kepala Ukyou perlahan, "jangan murung begitu, Muraki tidak akan marah padamu, dia itu suka sekali padamu."

Senyum di bibir merah Ukyou merekah, dan ia pun membungkukkan badannya cepat, "Terima kasih, Oriya-kun!"

Oriya menerima kotak bento berbalut _scarf_ putih bergaris biru lembut yang disodorkan gadis bermata besar itu, sebelum sang gadis beranjak pergi dengan terburu dan melambaikan tangannya tergesa.

.

**x.X.x**

**.  
**

"Kemarin kau kemana?"

Oriya merapikan helaian rambut hitam panjangnya yang ditiup angin, tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat.

"Makan siang dengan teman."

.

**x.X.x**

**.  
**

"Oriya-kun, maaf merepotkanmu kemarin. Kazu-kun bilang kemarin kau menemaninya makan siang? Terima kasih," gadis dengan pupil mata yang seperti permukaan air yang berkilau itu tampak berbinar.

"Tak masalah. Aku juga tidak ada kerjaan," Oriya tersenyum.

"Hm…tapi biasanya aku tidak melihat Oriya-kun di ruang kelas kalian setiap jam istirahat?" gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ah ya… Dengan pacarku."

"Oh! Seperti apa pacar Oriya-kun? Boleh aku berkenalan?" gadis itu menepuk kedua telapak tangannya penuh antusias.

"Hm kurasa tidak usah. Nanti kamu kaget," Oriya tertawa kecil.

Gadis bermata besar itu menatapnya bingung.

"Laki-laki."

"Eh?"

"Pacarku itu laki-laki."

Untuk beberapa saat gadis itu tak membuka suaranya.

"Boleh aku tahu namanya?" pada akhirnya gadis itu memcah keheningan, dengan tutur kata yang lembut dan hati-hati.

Oriya tidak ingat.

.

**x.X.x**

**.  
**

"Keterlaluan."

Oriya melirik sekilas dari celah bahunya, "Apanya?" timpalnya seraya meloloskan kepalanya dari kaus olahraganya.

"Ukyou bilang kau tidak ingat nama pacarmu sendiri," dengus sang pemilik bola mata platina.

Oriya tak menyahut. Menghampiri ruang _shower_ di pojok ruang ganti laki-laki.

"Memangnya apa yang kau teriakkan saat kalian bercinta? Kupikir kau serius dengannya. Memangnya nama siapa yang kau sebut saat klimaks?" laki-laki berambut platina itu memutar bola matanya.

Ia menghela napas ketika tak ada jawaban yang terlontar di udara.

.

**x.X.x**

**.  
**

"Aku putus dengan Ukyou…"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku…ada sesuatu yang baru kusadari. Tentang keluargaku."

"Eh?"

"Kalau aku terus berhubungan dengan Ukyou, dia akan tertimpa masalah…"

"…"

.

**x.X.x**

**.  
**

"Aku putus dengan pacarku."

"Eh?"

"Putus."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah suka padanya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memacarinya?"

"…Karena dia mau jadi pacarku."

"Jadi kau mau saja setiap ada yang mengajak?" Bola mata platina itu berkilat.

"…"

"Kalau begitu…mau pacaran denganku?"

"Kenapa?" Oriya membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku masih patah hati karena harus putus dengan Ukyou, dan mati-matian berusaha menganggapnya sebagai sahabat kini. Aku…butuh penghiburan. Yah, aturan mainnya sama saja seperti dulu. Kita akan bersenang-senang setiap jam istirahat sekolah. Dengan begitu, kau dan aku sama-sama dapat keuntungan. Hubungan intim tanpa didasari cinta, dari dulu sangat sesuai untukku. Kau tahu sendiri, kalau sama Ukyou yang kusukai betulan, aku malah tak sanggup mengajaknya," pemilik sepasanag platina itu sedikit merona malu.

"…"

"Ng? Oriya?"

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau," Oriya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kenapa?"

Oriya beranjak berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Sebelum menghilang di belokan, ia melambaikan tangannya dan berujar, "Aku sudah tidak tertarik pada laki-laki. Aku mau cari anak perempuan saja, mulai sekarang. Dan selamanya."

.

**x.X.x**

**.**

"Belakangan ini Kazu-kun aneh…"

"Oh ya?" Oriya acuh tak acuh, membalik halaman manga di tangannya.

"Iya… Dia… Aku… Beberapa kali aku melihatnya sedang bersama anak laki-laki yang berbeda berjalan menuju atap gedung sekolah yang sedang direnovasi itu. Para pekerja hanya bekerja di malam hari supaya tidak menimbulkan kebisingan bagi para murid di siang hari—dan selama matahari masih menggantung di langit, tempat itu sepi. Menurutmu…apa yang Kazu-kun lakukan di sana…?"

Oriya menatap Ukyou yang tampak berkaca-kaca dan meremas ujung rok seragamnya.

"…Mungkin dia mulai berpikir."

"Berpikir…?"

"Betapa dinginnya tempat itu."

.

**x.X.x**

**.**

"Kau membuat Ukyou-chan cemas, tahu tidak? Dia memergokimu membawa siswa-siswa junior penggemarmu itu ke atap sekolah."

"Aku akan lebih hati-hati."

"Bukan itu masalahnya kan?" Oriya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau sendiri memangnya lebih baik? Membawa siswi-siswi junior ke gudang olahraga setiap jam istirahat."

"…"

"…"

.

**x.X.x**

**.  
**

"Kalian… seperti bukan kalian saja…"

"Apa maksudmu, Ukyou-chan?" Oriya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengunyah roti yakisoba-nya lahap, tak menghentikan langkahnya sama sekali.

"Tiba-tiba saja Kazu-kun jadi…jadi senang pada laki-laki. Dan Oriya-kun…selalu bersama anak perempuan. Ini tidak seperti kalian saja…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti saling berkebalikan saja. Padahal dulu Oriya-kun yang mengaku biseksual dan punya pacar laki-laki. Kazu-kun yang heteroseksual dan berpacaran denganku. Bahkan…sebelum berpacaran denganku dan menyandang nama _playboy _sekalipun, yang selalu berada di sekelilingnya adalah anak perempuan. Tidak pernah laki-laki. Kenapa? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Gadis berambut sebahu di samping Oriya mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"…Mungkin karena satu-satunya orang yang paling disukainya hanya Ukyou-chan seorang. Yang lainnya, semua orang yang tidur dengannya, hanya mainan baginya. Aku juga begitu."

"Eh…?"

**x.X.x**

"Mulai saat ini, kehidupan yang kita jalani berbeda. Ukyou-chan akan masuk sekolah keperawatan, Muraki akan masuk Universitas Kedokteran, dan aku sendiri akan mulai belajar mengelola bisnis keluargaku. Sampai jumpa suatu saat. Datanglah ke Kokakurou suatu saat nanti. Aku pasti akan selalu menyambut kalian dengan tangan terbuka," Oriya tersenyum lebar pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Wakadanna…?" (2)

"Ah, maaf, Bi. Aku sedikit melamun," Oriya tertawa.

"Saya sedikit cemas barusan…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…ekspresi wajah Wakadanna sedari tadi…persis seperti Wakadanna yang dulu…"

"Oh, ya?"

"Bekerja di Kokakurou selama puluhan tahun sebagai pelayan ini, saya melihat Wakadanna tumbuh dan berkembang dengan mata kepala saya sendiri. Dulu, ya, dulu sekali… ketika Wakadanna masih bersekolah, Anda tidak terlalu banyak bicara, tidak peduli dengan hal-hal di sekitar Anda. Hanya saat-saat dimana Anda membawa sahabat Anda ke rumah utama saja, Anda bisa banyak tertawa dengannya."

"Hm, manusia berubah, Bi," timpal Oriya setengah bercanda.

"Benar juga. Setelah tahun-tahun berlalu, kini Anda menajdi lebih periang dan senang bercanda. Sementara sahabat Anda—Muraki-sensei—yang berubah jadi pemurung dan jarang bicara. Sepertinya…ah, maaf jika saya lancang, tapi sepertinya tuan muda Muraki memikirkan banyak hal. Sering saya lihat beliau termenung menatap bulan di jendela kamar Kokakurou ini setiap kali beliau datang menginap…"

"Hmm, dia memang banyak pikiran. Aku juga begitu."

"…Kalau boleh saya tahu, Wakadanna, apa yang Anda pikirkan?"

"Kalau aku memang orang bodoh yang sangat mematuhi aturan. Hingga yang tersisa dari diriku ini hanya satu hal saja."

"Eh?"

.

.

Jika syarat untuk mendapatkannya adalah tidak boleh mencintainya, maka aku tidak akan menginginkannya.

Mungkin aku memang tidak boleh berhubungan dengannya, karena hal itu mustahil. Antara aku dan dia ada garis batas pekat yang tak boleh dilangkahi sedikitpun.

Bukan hanya tentang keluarga dan masyarakat, ini tentang kami berdua juga.

Karena itu, aku tidak akan menginginkannya sebagaimana anganku berkehendak.

Dalam satu bulan kebersamaanku bersama, aku selalu berpikir, aku tidak boleh mencintainya. Karena itu adalah peraturannya.

Tapi setelah kurasakan dinginnya dunia dengan ataupun tanpa kehadirannya, baru kusadari satu hal.

Aku tidak boleh, dan memang tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya.

Tapi jika hanya perasaan saja, pasti diperbolehkan, 'kan?

"Yang tersisa dariku hanya perasaan mencintai yang hampa. Begitu pekat hingga aku mati rasa."

.

.

**x.x.x OWARI x.x.x**

**

* * *

**

**Keterangan:**

**Ketan bakar** dalam bahasa Jepang adalah _**yakimochi**_, yang bisa juga berarti **Cemburu**.

**Wakadanna** = Tuan Muda

.

**End Note: **

Lady… gomen kalau fic-nya ga sesuai harapan/seleramu… T.T

Entah kenapa saya pengen banget bikin fic model begini, setelah baca ulang manga YamiEi.

Saya juga ngerasa ada sesuatu yang kompleks antara OriMuraUkyou, dan saya yang egois ini bias sama Oriya. Jadi saya buat kisah AU tentang latar belakang hubungan rumit ketiga orang ini yang bertolak dari Oriya-centric.

Lain kali pasti saya buat OriMura lagi.. ^^ (demen OriMura)

.

Once again, Happy Belated Birthday~! :D

.

.

**Regards, **

Ninja-edit


End file.
